In His Shoes
by Pricat
Summary: A Artie becomes an ogre after eating a strange soup but he has to adjust to the life of an ogre, even being a royal on e is tough. Can the others find a way to turn him back?
1. Chapter 1

**In His Shoes**

_A/N Hey guys it's me again. I know I'm writing lots of fics at the moment but this idea popped into my head because I'm watching Shrek 3 right now and since I like both Shrek and Artie, I figured I should try this but it's pretty cool._

Artie was in a bad mood.

He was having a bad day and was getting pretty angry. But he saw Shrek come in looking pretty stressed.

"Artie I need your help.

The triplets are going crazy again!

You're the only one who they listen to and Fiona is with the princesses." he told him but Artie wasn't in the mood.

"All I want...... is a little space!" he exploded as Shrek backed away nervously. He'd never seen him like this before and it scared the ogre. They'd been friends, more like brothers if he was an ogre.

"I'm....... sorry Artie.

I didn't know you were having a rough day." he replied, his trumpet shaped ears drooped sadly.

Artie felt a little bad at yelling at him. He knew his friend only wanted some help like he'd helped him with getting past guards by pretending to be his agent and helping to stop Charming's plan.

But later at dinner the young King didn't see his friend at dinner.

"Where is he?" Artie asked Fiona.

"He's with the triplets." she replied softly to him. She remembered the look in her husband's hazel eyes as she'd went to dinner. He was nearly about to cry but hid these feelings.

"_Oh man he's really upset. I need to see him, tell him I'm sorry about eariler but I hope he's okay."_ he thought as Lillian looked at him.

"Wow..... this soup tastes really good." Artie commented as he kept eating. He liked it but was feeling funny inside. Lillian saw him get up.

"I-I need to go to the bathroom." he replied running out of there. Fiona had a feeling he was trying to find Shrek but didn't want to say anything.

Shrek watched as the triplets were asleep and smiled sadly. He still remembered what had happened with Artie eariler. He then heard the door knock but before he could open it, Artie fainted hitting the floor. Shrek heard that and opened the door finding Artie lying there.

Fear ran though the ogre's body but felt Artie's pulse.

He was still alive but something was wrong.

"Artie can you hear me?" he said as he brought him into his and Fiona's room and put him on the bed. He then went to get Fiona and Lillian.

But he had no idea what was happening to his friend. Lillian was worried as she saw her nephew lying on the bed.

"What happened?" she asked Shrek.


	2. Scared of His New Change

**In His Shoes**

Artie woke up the next morning feeling weird but didn't know why. But Fiona gasped in awe but worry seeing Artie as he walked into the dining room.

"_Why're they staring at me?" _he thought as Lillian was worried.

"Artie..... you're an ogre." Shrek said softly.

Artie thought he was joking until he looked in the mirror as it began to crack.

"B-But why?

How could this happen to me?" Artie asked looked scared.

"We don't know but it'll be okay Artie.

Being an ogre's not so bad.

At least you're not a frog." Shrek said smiling.

"Sorry Artie about that.

I know you feel scared about this sudden change but I know you can make this work for you like being King worked out so far." he reassured him but Artie looked sad.

"Yeah I guess.

The kingdom won't understand this or accept me like this.

I'd better stay in here for a while, okay?" Artie told them.

Fiona understood how her cousin was feeling.

She'd felt that way since living in the tower but things had changed for her for the better.

_"I know you feel Artie._

_I used to feel ashamed of being an ogre too because my father felt ashamed of it but I've learned how to deal with it._

_I hope you will too." _she mused as Artie had locked himself in his room.

Shrek then started knocking on his door loudly.

"I'm not coming out, okay?

I'm a monster now!" he yelled from behind the door. Fiona sighed as she made her husband leave this to her.

"Please Artie let me in.

I know you're feeling scared.

I was the same when I found out about my curse but things worked out for me and they can too if you let me show you." she said softly to the door.

Lillian then saw the door open as Fiona went in.

She found Artie sitting on his bed with his trumpet shaped ears dropping sadly.

"You look like my kids when Shrek won't let them eat cookies." she said trying to get him to smile. But no luck. Artie looked like he was going to cry.

"How can Far, Far Away have an ogre for a king?

It wouldn't work out well and the people wouldn't understand." he told her as tears were in his emerald eyes. She wished there was something she could do to comfort him but saw him look out at the kingdom.

It seemed to make him sadder.

"Artie...... they won't hate you as an ogre.

This kingdom has accepted Shrek and me with open arms so it'll be the same for you." Fiona reassured him but Artie wasn't so sure. His life had been rough since he'd been dropped off at Worchester and he didn't want his royal life to be like that.

_"But you'll never know until you try._

_Maybe the kingdom will accept you like this_." he thought as he looked out and heard people mutter.

"It's up to you what you want to do but you have to do this for yourself and not to make anybody happy." Fiona said as she left the room.

Artie then sat there thinking about what Fiona had said.....


End file.
